Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Set after Edward left in NM but with a twist. Edward slept with Bella then the Cullens just left and moved to London England. What will happen with the consequnces of that night. Will Bella get Edward back.
1. I Love You So

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 1 – I Love You So….

_How did we get here? _

_I used to know you so well._

_How did we get here?_

_I think I know_

Decode –Paramore

It wasn't my fault, I didn't know that it was to be the last night we would spend together Edward made sure of that. I don't think either of us counted on the possible consequences.

XOXO

_It was a warm autumn evening when we made love for the first time. I didn't know why we were doing it then; Edward had always told me it was too dangerous. He dazzled me into arousal. He was sweet and gentle and like most people in love we climaxed at the same time. It was a wonderful first time and I would never change it for the world. It was a disappointment when he left that morning never to return into my life ever again_

XOXO

The only sign that he had gone and was never coming back was his absence from school. At first I thought he was out hunting but after two weeks I got worried for three reasons. The first being I had missed my period, the second even Carlisle had disappeared and the third reason Edwards mobile was unobtainable. Three months after that night and three missed periods I decided I had to find him. To start with finding out I was pregnant so young scared me at first. I was going to get rid of it but it occurred to me what a miracle this child will be. Not knowing much about human/vampire hybrid children I decided it wouldn't be too bad. It was telling my parents what fuelled my drive to find the Cullen's. Charlie was fuming at first but soon grew warm to having a grandchild, even if I was barely legal. Rene on the other hand screamed and shouted at me, telling me that I should get rid of the child or else I'd end up stuck in Forks. I told Jake because I knew if I couldn't find the Cullen's he would help me raise the child or until he imprinted and I think if Edward would find out in the future a wolf helped raise his child he'd go mental and try and kill Jake, but at least he would be happy knowing I had someone who helped me. Jake had been there from the moment I realised the Cullen's weren't coming back, he took me down to First beach regularly and we just sat and talked, one night he got drunk and told me he loved me, I blew him off telling him that he was drunk.

XOXO

Christmas and New Year came and went without any contact from the Cullen's. Through my skills on the internet I found an article from a British newspaper hailing the latest American import, a surgeon, by the name of Dr Cullen. I had made my mind up I was going to England. I booked a one-way ticket to Gatwick airport and I was on my way two weeks later. When I got to the airport and was sitting in the departures lounge when I heard someone calling my name.

"BELLA!!!" shouted Jake. I ran over to him and asked what he was doing he was off to LA to get a new car, cars were Jake's obsession, which had belonged to Brad Pitt how he could afford that I'll never know.

"So, Bells, where you off to?"

"England. I want a change of scenery for a while"

"Nothing to do with the sudden appearance of a Dr Cullen over there then?!" Jake asked.

"Nope not at all!" I joked; "I've got to go now they are boarding my flight" I said then went of to my boarding gate. When I got to my seat I found that I'd been upgraded to business class due to over booking , which meant my seat reclined, I'd have more leg room and no little children crying or screaming, I was pleased. I pulled my silver iPod out of my bag a pressed play, "_In the skies, I'll carve your name; Tear it apart, just to gain control. Your tears are ecstasy, Can you take me higher?"_ blared out of my headphones. I'm pretty sure the guy next to me nearly had a heart attack, a nice respectable looking girl listening to heavy metal that would surprise any one (A/N that's what I'm like XD) I dozed off during the rest of the flight.

XOXO

When I woke I was listening to the dulcet tones of Rob Pattinson. I looked out of the window and saw the streets of London which meant I'd reached my destination. As soon as I got through arrivals I rented my self a car and paid the guy £10 for some congestion charge thingy (A/N if your English you know what I'm on about.) and drove to Great Ormond Street Hospital where I knew Carlisle was working. I went to the reception and asked if I could see Dr Cullen; I was told no! She was one of those typical receptionists, whiney voice and more interested in her nails than her job. When she spoke she had a strong cockney accent (A/N think Eastenders) and was rather rude toward me. It was only after I convinced them that it was important did the receptionist actually call him.

"Dr Cullen, some bird is down here and she wants to speak to you. She ain't pretty either"

"Tell her I'll be down Mercedes. Could you give me her name first?"

"What's your name love?" she asked me

"Bella Swan. He should recognise the name."

"'Er name is Bella Swan, Dr C; she said you'd know the name"

Five minutes later Carlisle was down at the reception looking at me perplexed.

"Bella what are you doing here? I thought Edward had told you not to try and find us"

"Carlisle, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm afraid I need your _expertise_ can we go to your office to speak privately?" I asked, no, I demanded.

XOXO

When we reached Carlisle's office he locked the door and the tirade of questions began.

"What are you doing here Bella? What expertise do you need? Have you seen Edward yet? Does he even know you're here?"

I answered every question

"I'm here to find Edward. I'm Pregnant. No I haven't seen Edward yet and no he doesn't know I'm here unless you rang him on your way down to reception."

"Can you repeat answer two please Bella?"

"I'm pregnant, no it is not Mike's, Eric's or any of the other boy's at school it's Edwards!" if Carlisle was human I think he would have fainted.

"So that would mean that you must be at least three months gone!?"

"Yeah I am three months gone. If I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't have bothered trying to track you guys down." With that I passed out in Carlisle's office

Hey hope you guys like it so far. If it's a little jumpy it coz I wrote this on my mobile whilst stuck on a bus home from work. I will go back over this chapter and make it longer soon. I don't know how many of you are aware I'm back from a short time away from writing. I'm linking this story in with my Harry Potter one When It Rains which starts five months before the start of this one.

Track Listing

Decode – Paramore

In The Skies – Silent Descent

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	2. That Your Heart Don't Want To Feel

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 2 – That Your Heart Don't Want To Feel

_Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok_

Broken Strings – James Morrison

Three months ago I made the worst mistake I could have made. I left my beautiful Isabella behind in Forks. I knew that I should have made a clean break and there is something nagging at the back of my mind that our last night caused problems, problems of which I have no clue of as yet. Since moving to England I enrolled at the University of Kent for a music degree (see author's note) and met some very nice people including a few wizards. They have helped me to move on a little bit although my ringtone will always be Bella's lullaby.

XOXO

I was just about to go for my evening run when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Carlisle.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Edward do you think you could make it to our house for dinner tonight. We have a _guest_!" I wondered why Carlisle emphasised the word guest. It could only mean three things – the Voulturi, were-wolves or Bella. I severely hoped it was the latter as we only had 'dinner' when Bella was over.

"Sure, what time do you want me there?"

"Esme says 7.30 ok. I've got to go. See you then."

"Bye dad." I put the phone down and looked at the clock, it was 6.30. As usual I calculated things in my head. '_It will take me twenty five minutes to drive to the house so that left me thirty five to get ready'._ I headed up to my room and looked in my wardrobe to see what clothes I had. I found a nice pair of stone washed jeans but no shirt to go with it, so I padded over to Lucas's room and went through his wardrobe and found a grey dress shirt. I left a note on his dresser telling him I'd borrowed the shirt. Twenty minutes later as I was writing a note for my flat mates I spotted a picture that had fallen out of my wardrobe it was me and Bella on her birthday. I felt so sad that I'd gone but I knew I was right to do so. I picked up my keys and jumped into my Volvo which I'd had flown over from forks because I knew I wouldn't get the hang of right hand drive cars.

XOXO

When I arrived at the house twenty five minutes later I herd murmurs of what my family were thinking.

'What will we do if he won't have her back' Esme was musing.

'How is this possible?' Carlisle's mind was in overdrive.

'Lucky bitch! I wish that would happen to me' Rosealie was jealous

'Who knew Edward had it in him' Emmet was also jealous but was pleased too.

'We soo have to go shopping' Alice saw the shopping side of what ever had happened. Out of all the Cullen's Jazz's mind was the only one closed to me. I got out of the car and walked up the gravel drive and opened the front door. Stood in front of me was my angel. '_What in the world is she doing here?'_ I mused '_I would have rather she found me before she'd gone to the rest of my family. I could have explained everything to her'. _I walked up to her and stood there waiting for her to make the first move. After what felt like a lifetime she shouted at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! What did you think you would achieve by leaving me in Forks!? Why did you not tell me you were ….." she passed out in typical Bella style. I called Carlisle instantly who came rushing in. he picked her up and carried her into the living room. Perplexed I watched as Carlisle checked her blood pressure, O2 levels and temperature.

"Edward, I need you to do one thing this evening. Ask Bella why she's here and what caused her to faint. It is only fair she tells you herself. Think logically about what she tells you and do what _you_ think is right.

XOXO

After five minutes Bella woke. I pulled her into my arms and instantly felt better as Bella relaxed. We sat there quietly for over twenty minutes when I plucked up enough courage to ask her,

"Bella, love, why are you here and fainting in my house?" Bella looked confused and simply said'

"Edward, darling, I'm pregnant." She looked at me and her face went from blissful to one of confusion and worry.

"And how can this be? You know vampires can't reproduce."

"Actually Carlisle has said if both parties are virgins at the time of intercourse, conception is possible." I looked at her, the only coherent thought I could voice to her was "Oh." I just wanted to sit there with her falling asleep in my arms and be content for the rest of the evening but fate had other plans,

_"Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_" '_Shit_' was what I thought. '_Who is it and what do they want'_ I looked at my phone and it was just a text from my flatmate '_thank god!' _nothing major.

"Who was that Ed?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Just my flatmates telling me they were going out. I guess they didn't get the note I left them." My mind went into overdrive, the flat was empty, me and Bella needed to talk plus there would be a spare bed. "How about we go back to my flat to talk and you can stay there. We have a spare bed most nights." Bella still half asleep just nodded her head in agreement. I picked her up and carried her to my car, as I put her into the seat I noticed that she still had my ring on a chain around her neck. It made me smile and gave me hope that she might still want me.

XOXO

The drive home was uneventful, Bella softly slumbered whist I drove listening to _Classic FM_ and just as I came off the motorway _Claire De Lune_ started to play as Bella woke up.

"This reminds me of the first time I was in your car. Do you remember the time you saved me in Seattle?" Bella spoke quietly.

"Yeah, that would be the time we played 20 questions about ourselves" I smiled at the memory "you might want to stay awake for a bit. We're nearly at my flat."

We drove in silence for another ten minutes when we arrived. I went and opened the front door, as soon as it was open I ran straight back to the car and carried Bella into the hall way. I locked the car from the porch and shut the door behind me. Bella had found her way to the living room and had sat on the big leather sofa. I could tell it was getting cold Bella had curled her self up and was hugging herself to keep warm. I went and put the heating on. Bella looked like death warmed up I decided we could talk in the morning sleep was more important for my beautiful Bella.

Hey hope you guys like it so far. If it's a little jumpy it coz I wrote this on my mobile whilst stuck on a bus home from work. I will go back over this chapter and make it longer soon. I don't know how many of you are aware I'm back from a short time away from writing.

Track list to current chapter

· Decode – Paramore (Ch1)

· In The Skies – Silent Descent (Ch1)

· Broken Strings – James Morrison (Ch2)

· Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Ch2)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	3. The fight for you is all I’ve ever known

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 3 – The fight for you is all I've ever known 

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here_

Come Home – Onerepublic feat Sara Bareilles

I'm sooo sorry for the delay, since posting the original two chapters, I've had A Level exams in Psychology, English and Sociology, and I've been dealing with University stuff. I probably won't be updating again this month as I've got coursework and a portfolio to do. Thank you all for your reviews and putting my little story on your alerts. Please check my Poll on my profile XD.

BPOV

I woke up in a strange room that was minimally decorated, it was monochrome but beautifully done, there was something telling me that this wasn't Edwards's house.

"Where am I?" I asked unsure of where or who I was with.

"You're at my apartment I live in with two other guys'" my angel's voice rang throughout the apartment. I sat up and realised I was still in the clothes I wore last night. Edward also seemed to be in the clothes he wore last night, _'maybe I just dozed off for ten minutes and it feel's like an entire night'_, I thought.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked just to make sure.

"About five hours, why?"

"I thought I was dreaming or been out all night. Can we please talk now? It's really important I talk to you now rather than later." I said.

XOXO

EPOV

I agreed to talk to the angel in front of me. She looked pretty ill, I hope she didn't have cancer or anything coz I would change her on the spot with no choice.

"Edward we need to talk about _us _and the baby."

"Bella, there are lots off things I want to tell you, but I don't know how to..."

"Start by telling me that you love me. At least I know I love you." Bella looked as if she was going to cry.

"Dear beautiful Bella, I love you more than anything but I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you, so I left."

"YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN FORKS!!!!" Bella was shaking "YOU LEFT ME THERE AND NOW I'M PREGNANT I HOPE YOU WON'T DO THE SAME TO ME AGAIN"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I did what I thought was right. If I'd have known that was going to happen I wouldn't have convinced Carlisle to move to England."

"Why did you leave me? Cut the bull about keeping me safe I know that's not the only reason. Something must have happened that day or else Alice would have seen me getting pregnant. Please tell me what happened?" Bella begged me.

XOXO

BPOV

"You best be sitting when I tell you what happened that day." I hadn't realised I'd stood up, so I sat down on the sofa and listened to Edwards story.

"The day before I left your dog friend, Jacob, came and saw me. He told me that we must leave Forks immediately because we were causing trouble for them and the humans both in Forks and La Push.

"At first he was quite friendly about it but when I mentioned you he got nasty. He acted as if he'd imprinted on you, which I know was not possible because you were, are, my soulmate. We are destined to be together it seems.

"Anyway back to the story, He is obviously protective of you and thinks I'm no good for you. He threatens to break the treaty and expose us to the population of Forks, but he forgot that if he exposes us he exposes the Pack. When I reminded him of his possible exposure of everyone he started to hit me, well he tried. The dog can be vicious and nasty but I didn't think that he would try to destroy us. I read his mind and saw what he planed to do. He was going to kidnap you and force you to elope with him if we didn't leave quietly.

"I slept with you that night because I wanted to be your first as well as my first. You see I had fed for nearly 4 hours before we made love, just so I wouldn't be tempted to claim you and make you one of us. When we arrived over here I left the Coven and ran to here, enrolled in the music course at the university and moved in with these two guys'. I've been as miserable as hell with out you. I very nearly went to Voltera to ask Aro to kill me there and then."

I just sat and cried throughout Edwards story 'how could Jake do that to me. He made me depressed just because of the old treaty. And he had the balls to comfort me when Edward left.'

"Agh. I'm gonna kill Jake if it's the last thing I do. The bastard comforted me when you went. He told me that you had used me. I feel so dirty." then it hit me like a tonne of bricks "Edward, I think I really do love you."

Edward just sat there; if he was human I think he would have cried. He looked so numb and unsure of him self. I walked over to him and held his ice body in my arms.

"I'm so weak. I let a dog chase me away from the girl I love, Will you forgive me?" he asked in a quiet, almost childlike, voice.

"Yes, I will forgive you" I replied, "all that matters is I've got you back, just as you've got me back" with that I kissed him chaste on his lips.

XOXO

EPOV

I wish the kiss she'd given me was longer and more intense. It was horrible sitting wrapped in her arm's when I'd become desensitised to her intoxicating scent. I looked at her fragile body and realise the enormity of Bella's predicament. I turned round to face her.

"Bella, I know this may sound odd but can we start over?"

"As in like the first time I meet you back in Forks?" she asked

"Yeah, I was thinking we could use a fresh start and I could take you on a proper date, not one that includes potential rapists or revelations of my being a vampire." I said trying to convince both my-self and Bella.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll last longer as a couple." _'Yes! She agreed. Maybe she's right I would work'_

Hey hope you guys like it so far. I will go back over this chapter and make it longer soon. I don't know how many of you are aware I'm back from a short time away from writing.

Track list to current chapter

Decode – Paramore (Ch1)

In The Skies – Silent Descent (Ch1)

Broken Strings – James Morrison (Ch2)

Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Ch2)

Come Home – Onerepublic feat Sara Bareilles (Ch3)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	4. Its Like Learning To Fly

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 4 – It's Like Learning to Fly 

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
_One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks

_Last Time … __Bella and Edward talked and agreed to start again. What's going to happen now?_

BPOV

'_OMG I've just agreed to go on a 'first date' with Edward'_ I thought as I lowed myself into my huge bath. I was starting to get cramps and thought that it was just the usual aches and pains associated with being five months pregnant. Just as I got relaxed my phone went off, I looked at the caller ID and instantly hung it up, I was in no mood to deal with Jake today besides if Edward found out I'm sure he'd be upset.

When I finally got out of my bath I picked up my phone and called Alice, she'd know exactly what I should wear for my date with Edward tomorrow.

"Hello" her chirpy voice rang out "I'm afraid Edward has banned me of picking your outfit for tomorrow but he didn't say I could advise you. If _I_ was going for a date I'd wear _my_ blue empire waist dress with _my_ black skinny jeans. A pair of black boots would go nicely with that ensemble" she said,

"Thank you Alice," I said laughing at her 'advice' "for your input. I'm guessing Edward is with you?"

"Yep, how did you guess? I'm still allowed to do your hair and make-up, just not the outfit" I inwardly groaned. I knew that Alice would spend hours and hours doing my hair and make-up only to change it when she'd finish. We chatted about everything and anything before I hung up the phone five minutes later.

I padded over to the living room and turned on the TV. I flicked through all the channels and found the only remotely interesting thing was called _The Jeremy Kyle Show_. I sat and watched this show and wondered why those people lived like that then want to broadcast it to the population. I got bored of that so I picked a DVD from the extensive collection, Fight Club, and put it on. I rarely paid attention to it as I was too engrossed in my thoughts. I wondered where Edward was going to take me because I was nervous as hell

XOXO

APOV

I know I had lied to Bella; about Edward's rules on their date. I wasn't supposed to help in any way, shape or form, but I knew she was going to get flustered and hurt herself. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind I had just saved Bella, whatever she is to him, from hurting her self. I was just sitting down to settle back into my new book when a vision of Bella and blood invaded my mind.

XOXO

EPOV

'_I'm going to kill Alice'_ was the first thing that came into my head when Alice 'let slip' a vision of her going to Bella's in the morning. I wanted Bella looking natural and Bella-like.

I had taken a lot of care to make it a perfect date. We were going to a lovely restaurant down by the Thames then we were going to a show. I was going to take her to see Oliver but I remembered her childish streak and booked tickets for Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. I found listening to the works of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice rather therapeutic at times. Everything was sorted I just needed to go a pick up the Vanquish from the airport. I asked Alice if she could stay here and keep her mind open to Bella whilst I and Jazz went to the airport in my Volvo. When I arrived at the airport I saw a familiar car. I thought I was seeing things until it followed Jazz in my Volvo.

"_Why is the Dog here?"_ I thought. I picked up my phone and called Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz, don't go home or near Bella's just yet. The Dog is on your tail."

"What is the Dog doing here?" Jazz asked

"Jazz I don't know and that worries me. I'm surprised Alice didn't see anything; then again she didn't see Bella's arrival until the day she turned up. ", the phone beeped telling me I had another phone call coming in, "Jazz, I'll call you back in a moment, I think Alice is ringing me." Sure enough I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice.

"Hey Alice, if it's about the Dog I already know, his car is in front of me. He's following Jazz in the Volvo."

"Edward I wasn't ringing about that, but thanks for telling me." Alice said.

"Ali, what's happened? Please tell me Bella's alright." I begged, even going as far as using Alice's nickname.

"Ed," she began using the name only she could use, "Bella is not going to be fine this time tomorrow. She's going to loose the baby; I'm so sorry Ed. If any of us knew how we could stop this I think we would be doing everything already. Please do not ruin tonight for either of you. I will make sure the Dog will not interfere." Alice sounded distraught at her vision of Bella loosing our baby.

"Ali I promise I will make sure tonight is perfect, whatever you do make sure Carlisle is prepared to care for her tomorrow and get rid of the Dog." I put the phone down and drove to our house so that I could get ready.

XOXO

BPOV

Alice called me to tell me she couldn't help me do my hair or make up, so I pulled my hair into a pony-tail and pulled my fringe up into a small quiff. I thinly rimmed my eyes in black eye-liner and put on a thin layer of mascara and clear lip-gloss. I was ready to go when the door bell rang; I opened it to find Edward looking as perfect as ever in a navy button down shirt and stonewashed jeans with smart, black, dress shoes.

"Good evening my Bella. I hope you're ready for our date" he said. He took my hand and led me to a sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish. I should have known he'd have his special occasion car flown over. Sometimes I think he loves his cars more than anything else, including me. As soon as we entered the car the sounds of Debussy's Claire De Lune surrounded us.

"_Where are we going I wondered"_.

* * *

Hey hope you guys like it so far. I will go back over this chapter and make it longer soon. Sorry for the long wait between this and the last chapter. I've had exams, and UCAS to deal with. Hopefully after the 15th June there'll be more update on all my stories.

Track list to current chapter

Decode – Paramore (Ch1)

In The Skies – Silent Descent (Ch1)

Broken Strings – James Morrison (Ch2)

Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Ch2)

Come Home – Onerepublic feat Sara Bareilles (Ch3)

One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks (Ch4)

Claire De Lune – Debussy (Ch4)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	5. I Love You and Thats All I Really Know

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 5 – I Love You and That's All I Really Know

_He kneeled to the ground_

_And pulled out a ring and said_

_Mary me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know._

Love Story -Taylor Swift

_Last Time …__Alice had a vision and Jacob showed up. What's going to happen on the date?_

BPOV

Edward drove for what felt like hours. Edward pulled up to a small restaurant on the River Thames. It was actually a permanently moored boat rather than a building. It was so different it fit mine and Edwards's situation perfectly. Edward stopped the car and let me out. He escorted me down the slippery ramp to the boat, his hand never leaving my hip. When we got to the entrance Edward told the Maître de of the restaurant his name and we were ushered to a private room. Once seated did Edward finally strike up conversation.

"How was your day Bella?" he asked rather formally

"It was good I just chilled out and finished my book. How was your day" I replied courtly

"Interesting to say the least; I had to pick up the Vanquish from the airport and ran into your dear friend Jake." He said Jacobs name with venom

"Oh" I was shocked at Edwards's utter hatred of Jacob. I knew they didn't like each other before the Cullen's left." I hope you was at least civil to him"

"Civil ha! We hardly said two words to each other. He was following Jazz in the Volvo. So I never actually spoke to him. Anyway can you please forget about the Dog just for tonight? This evening is all about you." I was just going to respond when

"When I caught myself, I had to stop myself from something that I should have never thought of you" only one person had that ringtone and I could see Edward tense up.

XOXO

EPOV

'Fucking hell cant the Dog leave my angel alone' I thought

"Are you going to get that dear? I asked her unsure whether she would answer or reject the call.

"Edward I'm with you so you should already know the answer" she stated whilst simulatiously hitting the reject button on her silver LG Veiwty. "Now as I was going to say before we got rudely interrupted. I never have or ever will hold feelings for Jake that would trump my feelings for you. You are my world now as is our child" I must have looked shocked because the next thing I knew my angel was laughing at me.

"Bella, dear, I would hope that what you just said was true because the rest of the night would be ruined if you just lied to me" I said hinting at what was to come. Then I realised that now was the perfect time so I got up from my chair and walked round the table. Once I reached her side of the table I knelt on my left knee facing the woman that I love.

"Isabella I love you so much and I couldn't imagine the rest of forever without you. You're like my own personal brand of heroin in that I miss you when you're gone and I can't get enough of you when you're with me. Will you do me the honour of being my wife for eternity?" I pulled a black velvet box out of my pocket. I opened it to show her the simple white gold ring with three simple diamonds with the middle being slightly bigger than the two flanking it.

She answered me with a piercing scream as she clutched her stomach.

* * *

Hey all. I'm really sorry for the short chapter but it must be done. There should be an update by next week. Please R&R so I know whether its worth continuing to write BHATUL.

Track list to current chapter

Decode – Paramore (Ch1)

In The Skies – Silent Descent (Ch1)

Broken Strings – James Morrison (Ch2)

Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Ch2)

Come Home – Onerepublic feat Sara Bareilles (Ch3)

One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks (Ch4)

Claire De Lune – Debussy (Ch4)

Love Story – Taylor Swift (Ch5)

I Caught Myself – Paramore (Ch5)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	6. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 6 – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith_

_Last Time …__ Jake phoned Bella on her date. Edward proposed. Bella collapsed_

BPOV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed, my abdomen felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't be going into labour could I? I desperately wanted to tell Edward that I would love to marry him but the pain was too intense. I blacked out.

XOXO

EPOV

When Bella blacked out I knew she was in pain. I could faintly smell blood, and I had a feeling that Bella was loosing our child. I pulled out my iPhone and rang Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need your help. I'm in London with Bella but she's just screamed in agony and passed out. What do I do?"

"Edward, son, calm down. You need to call the emergency services and have them take her to the local A&E. They will be the best to deal with her if she is loosing her child. What set her off?"

"The Dog rang her and we hand a minor debate. I spontaneously proposed to her and she screamed in agony as her reply." I said. I felt like shit not being able to help my angel. Even if Alice hadn't had her vision I would have known that it was Bella or the child. I'd choose Bella any day over our only child. We could adopt like Carlisle and Esme.

When the paramedics, that the restaurant staff had called, arrived I started to calm down a little. They loaded her into the back of the ambulance and drove her straight to the local hospital.

When I finally got to the hospital I gave them all the information they needed regarding Bella and her pregnancy. I was told that if the baby should survive then there could be complications. I was then left in the waiting room whilst they rushed Bella to surgery to perform a C-Section. An hour later the staff returned.

"There were complications with your wife's C-Section. We managed to save both your wife and child but Mrs Cullen had suffered so much damage that we had to perform a hysterectomy." I must have looked horrified "Both your wife and daughter are fine" the nurse told me as she led me to Bella's bed. I looked down at my angel asleep on the thin hospital bed. In the plastic cot beside the bed lay my daughter. For being three months premature she looked healthy and resembled a baby which was carried the full term. I picked my daughter out of the cot and held her close to me whilst I watched her beautiful mother sleep. I knew in my mind that Bella had to be changed, as for my daughter I had no idea what was going to happen to her as some half breeds led an accelerated life until they reached maturity whilst some lived long full human lives. Bella had to be the one to name her.

* * *

Well aint you all lucky getting two updates in one day, Fair enough they are short enough to be one chapter but I think it works better this way. Just so you all know this chapter was not supposed to end this way but I decided Bella and Edward should have a beautiful baby girl.

_**Vampyregurl09 – All will be revealed about Jake in the next chapter. X **_

Please R&R so I know whether it's worth continuing to write BHATUL.

Track list to current chapter

Decode – Paramore (Ch1)

In The Skies – Silent Descent (Ch1)

Broken Strings – James Morrison (Ch2)

Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (Ch2)

Come Home – Onerepublic feat Sara Bareilles (Ch3)

One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks (Ch4)

Claire De Lune – Debussy (Ch4)

Love Story – Taylor Swift (Ch5)

I Caught Myself – Paramore (Ch5)

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith (Ch6)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen

P.S Due to an unfortunate problem with my laptop there will be a delay with posting the next chapters. I hope to get this problem resolved very soon. (22/7/09)


	7. Three Words

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 7 – Three Words

_Three words that saved my life_

_It wasn't complicated,_

_Wasn't premeditated_

_To you I'm dedicated,_

_Let's go ahead and say it_

(3 words – Cheryl Cole feat. Will. I. Am)

Last time … Edward decided then that Bella had to be changed.

**Edward**

"_Please, please, please let Carlisle say that Bella will survive the change."_ I thought franticly as I rang Carlisle to tell him about the birth of his baby granddaughter.

"Hello? What's happened? How is she? How's the baby?"

"Hey Carlisle. She's had a C-Section. She's alive but only just. Baby is beautiful and it's a little Girl. She looks like Bella dad I can't loose her we need to change her as soon as possible only how will we cope with the baby?" I just seemed to ramble on whilst Carlisle just seemed to listen to me going on and on. Finally he said,

"We will send you and Bella to Isle Esme so that she has time to acclimatize to her new abilities and we pray to god she has little to no blood lust considering she falls violently ill at even the smell of blood. Why do you still call your daughter child or baby?"

"er… she hasn't been named. I want Bella to name her although I do have an idea what I would like her to be called."

**Bella**

"_I want Bella to name her although I do have an idea what I would like her to be called"_ Edward's voice seemed to call out to me and brought me back to life. I tried to sit up but my whole body felt heavy but light. My hands flew to my abdomen which was flat. I wanted to cry, I was convinced I'd lost Edwards only hope at having a 'blood' child that was until to things happened. A) My brain had finally processed what Edward was saying on the phone and B) I heard a baby crying. I looked over to my right and saw a gorgeous baby girl lying in a plastic cot. From where I was lying she looked a split of Edward. She had his copper hair, pale skin and those green eyes he told me he had. I sat up slowly and placed pillows behind me to give me some support. Just as I leant to grab the glass of water on the cabinet Edward walked in. His eyes lit up to see me then he rushed to get the glass for me.

"Bella, how are you doing? I have some good news and bad news for you. Plus you have to name out baby girl." He said whilst giving me a china doll hug.

"We have a baby girl?!" I wanted to shout with joy then realised I was still in acute pain around my abdomen. "Can I hold her please?" I begged.

He passed our baby to me. She _was_ beautiful and she looked just like her daddy. "Hello baby. Do you want something to eat?" I asked as she seemed to be trying to latch onto my covered breast. I pulled down my top just enough so she could latch on to my breast.

"She looks like a Darcy or Elizabeth" I said. Edwards face pulled into a grimace as I said Elizabeth. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" I asked Edward worried that had a girlfriend called Elizabeth.

"Nothing's wrong it's just that Elizabeth was my mothers name and I feel bad that Carlisle couldn't save her as well. I think Darcy is a lovely name. She could be called Darcy Elizabeth Cullen?"

I looked at Edward and processed his name suggestion. It worked. "That's a wonderful name Ed. Now are you going to tell me the good and bad news? The bad would be a nice one to start with."

"Err... oh yeah the bad news is that they had to perform a hysterectomy and you might have to spend a year away from your daughter," I looked at him with shock. I was hoping I knew what the next three words out of his luscious lips would be.

_To Be Continued_

Please R&R so I know whether it's worth continuing to write BHATUL.

Sorry about the hell of a wait for this chapter. Six months without a laptop and then going full time at work did not help. Now I have a new laptop I WILL be updating regularly I promise.

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	8. Everthing I Am

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 8 – Everything I Am …

_Everything I've been, everything I am_

_My heart's the same as yours_

_I love you the same_

_You Kill Me - Paper Route_

Last time … _I was hoping I knew what the next three words out of his luscious lips would be._

**Edward**

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked her. She just nodded at me.

"Do you trust me enough to change you?" her eyes widened as she comprehended the though. Her head began to slowly nod her response. I told her Carlisle's plan and she agreed to it as long as we received a weekly email with Darcy's progress and development. She looked at me and said,

"What's going to happen when I'm changed? What are you going to tell every one?" I looked at her

'_Shit'_ I thought, I'd never thought about that. "We'll elope. We'll tell every one that Carlisle has given us a 6 month honeymoon as a present."

**Bella**

When he said elope I felt my eyes widen,

"My father won't be happy. I never told him I was coming to find you. He thinks I'm on holiday, besides he actually hates you for leaving my alone and pregnant in Forks with no explanations. Can you promise me we _will_ get married? I really couldn't care if it happens after I'm changed." He looked at me with the promise held in his eyes.

"Once your changed and your bloodlust has gone we'll hold a wedding here in London. I don't want for us to go back to Forks. It holds bad memories for me, especially leaving you. I will even fly your father out here." He told me, I knew he was telling the truth I trusted him.

"Ok … get me out of this hospital and on my way to forever" I said smiling.

XOXO

**Edward**

I went to her doctor and made sure she was transferred over to Carlisle's care. The plan was to take her back to our house, induce the change then fly out to Isle Esme on our private jet. This was the easiest and covert way to perform this with out too much outside involvement.

When Bella, Darcy and I returned to the house I was hounded with messages from the others;

'What a bitch for having a beautiful daughter. Ugh I'm so jealous'; Rose

'Edward you'd better sort out the dog soon coz you won't like your daughters future"; Ali

'Wow dude she's a pretty baby'; Emmet

'Please get Bella to chill out, its making my head hurt. She's nervous'; Jaz

"Jaz I know she's nervous I think all this stress is confusing. Bella come on lets get Darcy in her cot I think she needs a sleep. Bella just followed rather blindly; I think today had been overwhelming for her. As we reached Darcy's cot I placed our daughter into the crib. I turned around and crashed my lips against Bella's. I pulled her into me, her eyes wide with shock, and kissed her once more. As she relaxed I could see her eyes become clouded with lust, I inwardly smiled that _I_ could do that to her.

XOXO

**Bella**

When Edward pulled me to him I was shocked then I realised what he was doing. I hadn't felt like this since the last time we'd been _together_ it was a luxurious feeling. I felt loved from my fingers to my toes, my heart was beating erratically and my stomach was in knots. He walked us over to his, sorry our, bed and laid me down. He started to lift my shirt over my head when his head snapped up.

"Shit Bella we need to stop. A) You're not quite invincible yet and B) Darcy is in the room as well. Can you wait until we get to Isle Esme?" I nodded knowing my mind was still clouded with lust. We crawled up the bed and I lay against Edward's chest knowing that tonight might be my last night's sleep forever. As I drifted of to sleep I hear Edward whisper,

"Forever my Love"

_To Be Continued_

Please R&R so I know whether it's worth continuing to write BHATUL.

Sorry about the length and hell of a wait for this chapter. Six months without a laptop and then going full time at work did not help. Now I have a new laptop I WILL be updating regularly I promise. Writers block seems to be setting in DON'T WORRY it will leave soon I PROMISE. There will be a one shot up shortly just to give you something else to read whilst I get my act together :)

XOXO

Ms Drake Cullen


	9. Fly Away

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 9 – We Can Fly Away …

"_And we can touch the sky, _

_Together we can find a way, _

_We can make it there, _

_And no one will stand in our way _

_We can even go where nobody knows, _

_Where only you and I..."_

_Fly Away – Taio Cruz_

Last time … _As I drifted of to sleep I hear Edward whisper, "Forever my Love"_

**Bella**

I awoke, feeling rested and serene, to the sound of Edwards humming. He was humming my lullaby I smiled because he was humming my lullaby to our daughter. He was cradling her against his chest. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb him. He turned his head a saw I was awake. He walked over to me and smiled,

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine Edward. Did she sleep well during the night?" I asked

"Yes she slept fine, although you didn't for a while" his face looked pained when he said this "you we're calling for me or rather screaming for me. What were you dreaming about?" I tried to think, nothing came to me.

"I can't remember. It may have been me reliving when you left me. But you're here now that's all that matters" worry still clouded his ochre eyes. I rolled over in my bed so that I could get up and off the bed. I was becoming restless. Edward held on to my arm as I steadied my self. We walked over to the window with Darcy fast asleep in my arms. I looked out over the city of London, wrapped in Edwards's cool arms. Just as I rested my head on his shoulder his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Alice" was all he said before leaving the room.

**Edward**

"Hello dear sister of mine. Now what is so important that you dragged me away from Bella and Darcy?" I asked icily

"Well brother dear, Bella is going to be one of us rather soon. Her body is failing her, you need to change her soon before she's too weak."

"No…I will not change her just because you've seen her deteriorate She might have a miracle recovery."

"Please Edward listen to what I've to tell you" Alice begged "Bella's heart will give up in a few days. I know you will not be able to cope being separated from her again but also think about your new daughter. She needs a mum and a dad. I wouldn't tell you this if I thought you couldn't change her. I give you one hour to decide or I'm telling Carlisle." then the phone clicked signalling Alice ending the call. I walked back into the room to find Bella slumped in a chair still holding Darcy. I knew Alice was right.

I walked over to my angels and picked them up. I carried them to the bed and placed Darcy in her cot. My mind was made up I was going to change her tonight.

I picked up my phone and texted Carlisle to come to the hospital. I needed him to talk me through this so I didn't kill the only person I've loved who was not my adoptive family.

"Carlisle I need your help. I want to change Bella but I'm afraid I might go too far."

"Son, calm down, when you bite her you need to remember who and what she is to you, Darcy and us. Do not under ANY circumstances give in to your blood lust. I know it'll be hard. To make it easier on Bella bite her neck, wrists and the inside of her elbows, this will force the venom round quicker..." I listened to the rest of Carlisle's instructions. My family arrived before I took my first bite, I knew it wasn't to be spectators but to give me guidance and hope and courage to do this to my one love.

When my family arrived I walked over to Bella's bedside and whispered in her ear,

"_Don't be afraid my love, we'll be invincible forever when you wake"_

I pulled her hair away from her neck and bit down on her luscious soft neck, then on her inner elbows and her wrists. I could see her convulsing on the bed. The sight broke my heart, Bella looked broken but I knew she'd be ok.

About two hours after the initial turn she started screaming '_The Heat'_ I thought, she was burning up and sweating, I could hear her heartbeat slow. Bella's screaming woke Darcy up so I walked over to my daughter and cradled her in my arms, I told her everything was going to be ok even though I know she can't understand what I meant she started to calm down and she fell into a restless slumber.

_To Be Continued_

_Next chapter – Bella's change, Bella's power, the Volturi and Jake …_

Please R&R

This chapter has had a lot of bad luck … I lost the whole chapter and the beginning of the next chapter.

Sorry about the length and hell of a wait for this chapter. RL has caught up with me along with an epic writers block setting in … So what did you guys think of the Eclipse trailer … I personally can't wait the UK release date is near my 20th birthday so I think it'll be Eclipse then night at the pub :)

XOXO

Ms Kirsten Cullen


	10. End Credits

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 10 – End Credits …?

_When the blood dries in my veins, _

_And my heart feels no more pain,_

_I know, I'll be on my way,_

_To heavens door_

End Credits – Chase and Status

**Bella**

My whole body was on fire; no it was a raging inferno. It burned in my lungs and my heart. I could here faint whispers of people talking, I could here a baby crying and someone sobbing. After what felt like hours the inferno just stopped and it felt like I was plunged into the Antarctic Ocean. Eventually I fell into a comatose slumber only to be woken by the cries of a young child, the name 'Darcy' ran through my head. I sat bolt upright and opened my eyes to find Darcy, trying to find my baby. I look round and find her sitting wrapped in the arms of Edward. I could hear a single heartbeat. Hers. With my brilliant sight I could see everyone's features clearly in the dark. Every single one of the Cullen's faces was more beautiful and defined and my baby girl was more gorgeous than I remembered. Her hair had flecks of gold scattered through it.  
"You hungry?" Edward asked. I actually had to sit and think about it.  
"No, what's wrong with me Carlisle?" I asked knowing that this was abnormal for a new born. I had no feelings of extreme hunger or bloodlust, Darcy was still in the room, I leant into Edward for support.

"Well your human disliking for blood could be an explanation or it could be that you've already become conditioned not to thirst for human blood after being surrounded by 'vegetarian' vampires for a year. I'm going to ring Eleazar and see if he or any of the other Denali clan has seen this before" Carlisle said as he left the room, Edward followed swiftly behind.

**Edward**

I looked over to Carlisle who was busying himself dialling Eleazar's number. I felt his mind open up to me, he was letting me listen in:

"Hello Eleazar, How's things in Alaska?"

'Hello dear Carlisle, Alaska is perfect, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?'

"I was wondering if any of _your cousins_ had any _eating disorders_?" I knew the code; cousins we're other vegetarians, not that there are many of us

'None that I know of: Why has something happened?'

"Yes, she's immune to the _taste_. We wanted to know if you'd heard of it before"

'I'm afraid I haven't. If it wasn't so dangerous I'd suggest ringing the Italians. I'm sure they'd take them away from you' I looked over to Carlisle to see his face form a grimace. He knew I'd never let it happen, I needed to keep my girls safe. All of a sudden I saw my little girl locked up in Italy, she was scared. I looked at Carlisle again and shook my head

"Edward seems unhappy at the prospect of talking to or Italian cousins. Fair well and live long. Speak to you soon dear cousin" Carlisle said before ending the call.

"Carlisle I'm taking her away. I need the island, we don't know if this is temporary but I don't want to risk it." I said Carlisle looked at me a nodded, he handed me my keys and walked back into Bella's room. I was getting Bella on that plane tonight.

Please R&R so I know whether it's worth continuing to write BHATUL.

Sorry about the length and hell of a wait for this chapter. RL has caught up with me along with an epic writers block setting in … So what did you guys think of the Eclipse trailer … I personally can't wait, I'm making one of my guy friends come and see it with me he's never even read the books or seen the films and he's decided its crap … I'm gonna change his mind :D with a bit of persuasion.

XOXO

Ms Kirsten Cullen


	11. Infinity

Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

Chapter 11 – Infinity 

_Take your time_

_To trust in me _

_And you will find _

_Infinity_

Infinity 2008 – Guru Josh Project

**No POV – 15 years later**

Bella sat to her husband's right on the short car ride to their new school, Darcy sat behind her father.

"Muuum" Darcy winged "Why have we moved schools _again?_" Bella just glared at her fifteen year old daughter.

"Darcy you know why we have to do this. Your father and I don't exactly look like the parents of a fifteen year old and we had spent too long in Canterbury to get away with staying longer without suspicious looks" Bella retorted. Darcy just slumped back in her seat.

"Ground rules Darcy, do not refer to us as your parents at school, your mum is your sister and I'm just her boyfriend." Edward reminded his daughter.

As the Cullen's pulled into the school car park a Jeep and a BMW pulled up either side containing the other Cullen's. As far as the school was concerned; Emmet, Bella and Darcy were Cullen's, Edward and Alice were Masons and Jasper and Rose were Hales. Emmet, Rose and Edward were going into Year 13, Alice, Bella and Jasper were Year 12's and Darcy was Year 11. We never really understood the English school system but it helped. Once we'd got Darcy through school we were moving back to the US, our coven was going to split up for a while as it was one of the largest in the world. The Volturi were constantly on our backs, watching Darcy growing up just to make sure Edward and Bella hadn't lied, and the constant watching was putting a strain on the Cullen's family relationship.

The Cullen's exited their cars and walked up to the school together, Bella wrapped in Edward, Darcy on Emmet's shoulders and Jasper had Alice in his shoulder whilst she chatted away to Rose. We all signed ourselves in and were all sent to the common room with the exception of Darcy who was sent to her new form class.

We ended the school year on a high with Darcy achieving straight A's in her GCSE's. Emmet Rose and Edward achieved straight A's in their chosen A Levels; Psychology, English literature (the main text was Bram Stokers Dracula) and Sociology. Alice, Bella and Jasper got their A's in the same AS subjects.

**20 years later**

Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's had all congregated in a small church in Chicago to watch Darcy get married to Riley, Riley knew the family secret and was going to be Changed on their honeymoon. Darcy looked stunning in her regency inspired white, empire waisted, floor length dress and if vampires could cry the bride's family would have been in floods of tears.

Edward turned to his wife and whispered,

"We could get married again" Bella's head turned and looked at her husband with lust clouding her eyes "but only after we've finished college" he laughed. She smiled, Darcy just looked at her parents and smiled, of course she'd have the powers of mind reading _and_ shielding, what with parents with such strong abilities.

**2121**

The whole Cullen coven was back together for celebration, Aro, Caius and Marcus had decided that the Volturi had run all vampires for too long, their power was no longer feared. The Cullen's were the feared coven now; two mind readers, two shields, one that can see the future, one with high compassion and morality and an empath. More than 60% of vampires now fed of animals and they had over thrown the Volturi on many occasions, but this was the first time the Volturi actually stepped down, they knew the time had come. They handed the castle over the Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella moved back to England, Jasper and Alice moved to southern states, Rose and Emmet lived in California and Darcy and Riley moved to Australia.

The Cullen coven ruled the world … for infinity

_Fin_

I know the ending seems like a cop out but, and it's a big but, I wrote three different endings and this one seemed to stick. RL got in the way throughout this story and it took me ages to get this far. The other endings didn't seem as closed as this one did and god did I need closure. i fully expect flames and the such coz I know this ending sucks

…

There WILL be a one shot to explain Jake, just don't hold your breaths.

Oh on a lighter note who saw Eclipse and what are your thoughts

Over and Out

Mrs Kirsten Cullen

XOXO


End file.
